galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Portana "Ironhound"
Current History Eric was always found repairing and making objects in his youth, many adults and families in the Getto where he lived brought things to him to repair. One day when he was approximately 14 he was helping a neighbor repair his car when a employee at Get Some saw his natural talent. Eric started to work at Get Some as an apprentice and greatly expanded his skills there. When Eric was old enough to join the military he quickly joined to work on the state of the art equipment that is only used by the military. During this time he showed that he was a talented marksmen as well. He would often go out with teams as both a point guard and a general crafter. Close to the end of his first tour of duty he got into an argument with a Kastelan and his retinue. Arguing that they didn't know what they were doing when it came to repairing the Mech. Due to this when his tour was up, he was politely requested to not sign on again. Eric understood that it was more then a simple request and left the military at that point. He went back to work for Get Some, creating some of the finer armors and weapons they had made. During this time he started to create his Titan armor and innovating that when he could. When word got around that there was a special forces team that might be looking for help, he quickly went to see if he would be accepted. Eric knew that in special forces his raw talent would be greatly put to use. He was accepted into Special Forces Team Hotel, where he got the moniker Ironhound. He went on many missions with Bravo Squad until he was promoted to Team Leader and took over Alpha. After the threat of Nuclear attack from a terrorist group was thwarted Team Hotel and Ironhound came to the decision that his skills at making Armor and Weapons were to valuable to let him in the field. He was promoted to Major and assigned to the base to act as Quartermaster. Relationships Character Sheet Human Fighter (Trench Fighter) 10, Titan 10 Chaotic Neutral Medium Humanoid (Human) Int +15; Senses Perception 35 Defense AC 42 (49 if using melee and shield) (Touch '''26 , '''Flat footed 26) (Reaver Titan Armor 16, Dex 15, Dodge 1) HP 273 Fortification 25% Fort +16, Ref +21, Will +8 (+3 Against Fear) Offense Speed 40 Melee: MC +3 Vibro '''Ninjato 28/23/18/13 2D6 + 8 '''Ranged: M41A 44/44/39/34/29 5D10 + 26 Ranged: Vital Strike, Burst Fire M41A '''20D10 + 32 '''Ranged: Vital Strike, Burst Fire D11 '''28D10 + 32 Statistics Str 16 (18), Dex 34 (40), Con 18, Int 22, Wis 14, Cha 13 '''Base Atk +20 ; CMB +24 ; CMD 49 'Feats: '''Toughness, Endurance, Technologist (Free), Prodigy (+4 Craft, +4 Profession Soldier), Fast Learner, Field Repair, Craft Technological Items, Point Blank Shot, Weapon Focus (M41A), Swift Iron Style, Burst Fire, Weapon Specialization (M41A), Vital Strike, Precise Shot, Craft Technological Arms and Armor, Master Craftsmen (Mechanical), Skill Focus (Craft Mechanical), Greater Weapon Focus (M41A), Improved Vital Strike, Greater Weapon Specialization (M41A), Gear Head (+4 Craft Mechanical, +4 Linguistics), Armor Focus, Signature Skill (Craft), Greater Vital Strike, Armor Specialization, Devastating Strike, Craft Technological Constructs, Armored Juggernaut, Secured Armor (Light Fort), Quick Donning, Swift Refuge, Swift Sprint, Martial Mastery, Skill Focus (Engineering) '''Skills: '''Appraise 26, Climb 27, Craft (Mechanical) 57 (80 when in lab with team), Fly 35, Intimidate 24, Knowledge (Engineering) 35, Linguistics 33, Perception 35, Profession (Soldier) 29, Sense Motive 22, Stealth 42, Survival 25 '''Languages: '''Zybokian, Ancient, Eldathi, Wanese, Nipponese, Kaelithican, Ultramarian, Dwordo, Arkadian, Draemish, Dwarven, Huanthi, Avalondi, Russic, Orc, Goblin, Giant, Glootkar, Geedish, Keenarian, Sekta, Latin, Kirthin '''SQ: '''Mastercraft +4, Titan Mods (Deployed Cover, Hardened Carapace, Threat Display, Defensive Matrix, Spring Heel, Temperature Regulator), Weapon Training (Firearms +2, Light Swords +1), Bravery +3, Trench Warfare, Backup Charge, Second Skin, '''Traits: '''Defender of the Society, Artisan (+2 Craft) '''Genetic Manipulation: '+3 INT, +3 DEX, +3 CON, +2 STR '''Zybok Special Forces Training: '''Extra Military Training Gear Mastercraft +5 Suppressed, Laser Sight, HUD Targeting M41A, 7 extra clips Mastercraft +5 Improved Output, Improved Capacity D-11 Mastercraft +3 Vibro Longsword Mastercraft +3 Vibro Ninjato Mastercraft +5 Reaver Titan Armor, ultralight, Well Fitted, Stealthy Wirejack Tendons Mark 3 Skill Chip Craft Mechanical (+10 Craft) Special Forces Fatigues Notebook Deluxe Electrical Kit Deluxe Mechanical Kit MW Backpack Tactical Holster Cyber Art Radiation Detector HUD Targeting Built in Green Veemods/Thermo Goggles 20 Goo Tubes 2 ZPE batteries 2 Cardio Amps 5 Hemochem 5s 2 Frag Grenades 50 Batteries Items Reverse Engineered by Eric * Power Blades * Plasma Swords * Carapace Armor * Mark 4 Combat Armor * Mark 5 Combat Armor * Eldathi Elite Armor * CZN Rifles * Eldathi Mirror Sword * Las Blaster * Seburu Pistols * C-90r * Priss Hard Suit * Black Magic m66 (Assassin Robot) * PATA Armor (IBS Mk XIII) Category:PCs Category:People Category:Team Omega